As a CMOS solid-state imaging device, a front-illuminated type and a back-illuminated type are known.
In the front-illuminated type CMOS solid-state imaging device, light is made to enter a front surface side of a substrate surface formed with a multi-layer wiring layer and a pixel transistor by setting this substrate front surface as a light receiving surface. In the back-illuminated type CMOS solid-state imaging device, light is made to enter a back surface side that is an opposite side of the substrate front surface formed with the multi-layer wiring layer and the pixel transistor by setting the back surface of the substrate as a light receiving surface (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
In the back-illuminated type, the light is made to enter a photodiode without restriction of the multi-layer wiring layer. Therefore, in the case of comparing both types under the condition of a same pixel pitch, an opening of the photodiode can be formed wider in the back-illuminated type and sensitivity higher than the front-illuminated type can be achieved. Furthermore, since the back-illuminated type has no wiring layer on the light receiving surface side, a height of a light condensing structure can be formed lower than the front-illuminated type, and excellent oblique light characteristics can be achieved (refer to Non-Patent Document 1, for example).